


I Love You Cause I Have To

by skund



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for [livejournal.com profile] dcu_freeforall 2010 DCU Spring Porn Fest, prompt: Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, sacrifice, caught.</p><p>Directly after the events of Public Enemies Clark pays Bruce a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Cause I Have To

“You know, you didn’t have to run off that like,” the voice rang out through the cave.  
Batman didn’t look up from his workstation, fingers dancing across the keyboard. Superman floated closer, red boots touching down silently on the cool, stone floor. He waited patiently for Bruce’s response, but the silence of the cave was unbroken save for the computer’s gentle chatter. Batman was absorbed in writing up his case notes, compiling evidence on Luthor’s insane scheme to destroy Superman, and the world along with it.

Superman stepped up behind Batman’s chair and slowly rested his hands on Batman’s shoulders.

“You were almost dead,” he said softly.

Batman snorted. “No, I wasn’t.”

“It felt like you were,” Superman replied, squeezing his hands gently into the rigid confines of Batman’s armour.

“That was your misjudgment, not mine.”

A harsh intake of breath, and Superman’s hands tightened further. Bruce didn’t even react, just continued working on his report.

“Bruce...”

“What are you doing here?” Batman demanded, then continued without waiting for Superman to reply. “Because I thought you went home with Lois.”

“I did.”

Batman finally stopped typing, but didn’t turn around, eyes gazing blankly at the computer screen.

“I wanted to...” Clark sighed. “I needed to make sure you were alive. I couldn’t shake the feeling from earlier that you were gone.”

“I didn’t die today, Clark.” Bruce shrugged the impossibly strong hands off his shoulders and turned his chair around, looking up at Clark’s imposing figure. “But I will one day, and you need to be prepared for that eventuality.”

The smile of relief that had spread across Superman’s face fell suddenly. “_Bruce_.”

“I’m serious,” Batman replied, looking away with a sigh, then glancing back at Clark.

Superman took a deep breath, like he was going to launch into a speech, but then let it out slowly and just stared at Batman sadly for a moment. “I can’t.”

Bruce surged to his feet, making Superman step backwards. “Unacceptable.”

“I _can’t_ do this without you, Bruce. I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Yes, I know, we’re a team-“

“No, that not what I meant!” Clark yelled, frustration in every line of his body.

Batman studied him intently, eyes roaming across Clark’s chiseled face and down to the brilliant colours of his uniform. The moment dragged between them, and their proximity made it feel even more uncomfortable. Clark could almost have reached out and touch Bruce, if Bruce would’ve permitted it.

“I know what you meant.” Batman said finally, turning away to brush past Superman, his cape teasing around Clark’s ankles.

Clark watched him walk away for a heartbeat. “You do?” he said plaintively, unsure if it was a question or a statement.

“I do. Go home, Clark.” Batman said over his shoulder.

“But-“

“Go home to your _wife_.”

Clark closed his eyes as a burst of heat flowed through his chest, sharp and cruel. It burned him like few things could; like the poisonous shards of his own homeworld. Why was it only the things he loved that could truly hurt him?

“I love Lois,” Clark said, quietly.

Batman paused, just a metre away.

“I do,” Clark continued, “but... _Bruce_.”

“No, Clark,” Batman’s voice was firm. “Don’t.”

“When I thought you were gone today, I thought that... I didn’t want to keep fighting if you weren’t beside me. That I wanted to destroy everyone who’d ever hurt you. I’ve never felt that before. Not for anyone... save you.” Clark closed the few steps between them and slowly reached out to run a hand down the armour coating Bruce’s spine. It felt no more intimidating than paper under his fingers. The bones underneath were even more fragile.

“Clark,” Batman growled in warning, but Clark didn’t stop. He stepped closer, pressing his chest against Bruce’s back.

“Stop it, Bruce. I know you feel the same way.” Clark slid his hand around Bruce’s hips to rest over his groin guard, the other curled around Bruce’s thigh. “I can see the way your breathing spikes when we’re close, the way the blood pounds through your veins. Even the smell of your sweat, your desire. I can feel all the things you won’t let yourself feel.” The hand on Bruce’s thigh trailed higher, up to meet his other hand cupping Bruce’s groin. “I know how hard you get-“

“Stop it.” Bruce hissed, turning his head sharply to glare at Clark with one white-lens eye.

“I did go home to Lois, and I held her and we made love. And it was good, but it wasn’t _enough_. I need... I need.” Clark’s hands tightened, but he could hardly feel anything living through the rigid guard built into the suit, not without breaking something. Bruce was very, very still in the circle of his arms, but Clark could feel the arousal pounding through his body- and matched by Clark’s own.

Suddenly, a leather gauntlet enclosed around Clark’s wrist, and for a moment he thought it was all in vain.

“Once,” Bruce said cryptically, and Clark blinked in confusion. “One time, and that’s all. You don’t need another weakness, and I don’t need another distraction. So, just once and then we put this aside.”

“Really?” Clark asked, stunned.

Batman nodded. Once.

“Oh, Bruce,” Clark breathed, warm against Bruce’s cheek. He pulled Bruce close against him as his blood really started to roar.

Bruce swallowed thickly. “So if you want to organise a time to...”

“... to what?” Clark asked, completely distracted.

“To do... it.”

“What? _Now_, Bruce.”

“Are you sure? If we only have the one opportunity-“

“I don’t care.” Clark was entirely absorbed in mouthing along the line of Batman’s cowl and grinding his hips against his arse.

“You’re not thinking, you never _think_-“ but the rest of Bruce’s words were lost as he turned and met Clark’s lips roughly with his own, claiming them. Clark groaned loudly, desperation evident.

“Strip, now.” Clark managed to say between kisses, hands roaming across Batman’s armour with frustration. Batman didn’t hesitate in complying, fingers moving deftly to every hidden clasp. Pieces of Kevlar, leather and silk fell to the floor without a second thought. Superman’s hands roamed over the newly exposed skin, trailing along the lines of scars and skirting tender bruises.

Finally, Bruce removed the cowl, letting it fall onto the pile of black gathered around his feet. Clark broke off the kiss to say something, but Bruce was instantly sucking on Clark’s neck; hungrily kissing and biting his way from the sharp jaw line down to the edge of the silken cape. Clark threw his head back and moaned loudly, the sound echoing through the Cave. Clark could feel Bruce grin ferally against his skin, then cried out again as Batman’s calloused palm snaked into Clark’s briefs and grabbed hold of his cock. “Oh, Bruce...”

Superman reached to return the gesture, but Bruce evaded him by dropping to his knees. Bruce’s free hand pulled Clark’s tights down roughly and his erection bobbed free of the material, swollen heavy and already leaking pre-cum. Batman licked the tip with one broad sweep of his tongue then sat back, like he was examining the taste. Clark was left gasping for oxygen that he didn’t need.

“You still taste of her.” Batman stated quietly.

It took Clark’s lust addled brain a few moments to comprehend the words. “Hmmm? What do you- Oh. _Oh_, Bruce, I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ Clark broke off into a howl as Bruce chose that moment to swallow him down, the sudden wet, heat around Clark’s cock causing his whole body to jerk.

Batman worked at Clark’s cock with the same focus and deftness that he applied to every other aspect of his life. He worked his tongue around the head, then along the underside, pumping the fist around the base of Clark’s shaft to provide extra stimulation. Unbidden, Clark’s hands found themselves twining into Bruce’s short hair. Clark was moaning shamelessly, earning himself the occasional amused glare from Bruce.

Just then two distinctive clicks echoed around the cave and both men instantly froze. Behind Clark a figure stepped around the bank of computers, the dim light in the cave glinting ominously off the long barrel of a shotgun. Bruce’s eyes went wide, and Clark could hear his heart thunder. Bruce pulled away immediately, leaving Clark to stagger forwards as Bruce leaped to his feet.

“Right there, you- Oh my!” The clipped English tones were unmistakable. “Oh, my lord. I’m terribly sorry, sir. I heard signs of a struggle and-“ The butler had lowered the shotgun and covered his eyes with his free hand.

Bruce coughed and scrubbed at his mouth, as he watched Clark’s face turn a startling shade of red. “It’s alright, Alfred.”

“I’m so mortified, sir.”

“It’s fine,” Bruce repeated, turning away from Clark to pick up his scattered armour. The dismissal was obvious.

“Er, ahem. I should probably... go.” Clark stuttered.

“That would be a good idea.” Bruce replied quietly.

With a final embarrassed grimace Clark pulled up his tights and super-sped away, disappearing instantly.

“Allow me to apologise again. I wasn’t aware you... entertained down here,” the elderly Englishman said, finally removing his hand from his eyes and making a beseeching gesture.

“Alfred, please.” Bruce said with a dismissive wave. “I said it’s fine.”

Clark appeared beside Bruce, finger already pointed at Bruce’s chest. “This doesn’t count, okay? It doesn’t _count_. We still have once. Yes?”

Bruce looked at him blankly for a moment, before nodding. “Yes, yes. Now _go_, Clark.”  
Superman vanished once more.

Alfred coughed politely. “I’ll bring supper down in half an hour, sir.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” Bruce sighed, collapsing back into his computer chair, then scrubbing his hands over his face. When he finally removed them, he was alone again in the Cave.

Just the way he liked it.


End file.
